


The Trip

by flannelziam101



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, i wrote this for english and kind of liked it, my first time posting, tweaked a few things because it had to be school apropriate before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelziam101/pseuds/flannelziam101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I had to write a little short story for english and people complimented me on it so I decided to post it. I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trip

_I am unlucky_. Some people might even call me a klutz, like my mom, my sister, my friends, my dentist - but that's besides the point. As I stumbled into my house all I could think about was how crappy of a day I had. How I spilled my steaming mug of hot chocolate on myself the moment I got it, how the crabby old lady behind the register refused to give me another because it was “my fault”, how I went to a different coffee shop to get another and ended up spilling that on the ground moments later because I tripped over my own feet (klutz). I pushed all of the days events out of my head and plunked down onto my couch. I flicked on my TV and a commercial for magnets was showing, _who cares?_ I switched to another channel. This time a commercial for a cane was on, "How old do you think I am?" I muttered. I switched the channel again and this time it was the news, "-And now we have Heather with some very exciting news" a lady spoke. "Yes thank you Julie, today scientists from NASA are overjoyed as a comet that only comes around once every thousand years will be passing right over New York tonight. Be sure to look out your window and make a wish as this is considered a very lucky night." the anchorwoman spoke. "Well I guess you could say that news was very out of this world ha ha ha" Julie replied, I rolled my eyes at the sad attempt for a pun and changed the channel.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I checked the time and yawned, it was well over 10 o'clock and I had a flight to catch tomorrow morning, so I headed upstairs to my bed. As I was about to slide into my bed I saw a light in the corner of my eye. I turned around and walked to my window, streaking through the sky was the comet they had mentioned on the news earlier. "I wish I wasn't such a klutz" I said sarcastically. I snorted at my actions, these dumb wishes never came true anyways. I went back over to my bed, slipped in, and went to sleep.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I jolted awake from my sleep at the sound of my alarm. As I was about to press snooze, I remembered my flight. I threw the sheets off of me and sat up on the side of my bed. Rubbing my eyes, I stepped onto the ground expecting my warm slippers to be there, and was met with something squishy and wet. "What the hell?" I said as I clicked on my bedside lamp. When I looked down at my feet I realized i had stepped in Coco's, my dog, 'business'. I sighed, only me would be this unlucky I thought as I walked to my bathroom on my tippy toes. After I had taken a shower and washed off my feet, I cleaned up the mess in my room and walked downstairs for a quick breakfast before I left for my flight. I grabbed a bowl and put some cereal and milk in it and sat down on my kitchen counter. Halfway through my cereal I glanced at the clock on the stove. My eyes widened, shit I thought, I was behind on time. I shoved the rest of my cereal down my throat, dumped the dish in my dishwasher, ran up the stairs and got my purse and suitcase, yanked on my winter boots, threw on my coat, grabbed my keys and was out the door. I was about to jump into my car when I remembered that I forgot to look up the directions to the airport. I quickly called up a cab and waited inside of my car because it was freezing outside. When the cab finally pulled up I jumped out of the car, and was on my way to the airport. "That will be $55" the man spoke in a thick accent. "Wow these cab companies aren't joking around eh?" I joked, the man stared at me blankly. I coughed awkwardly, "Well then I guess I should get going." I paid the man and immediately he drove away. As I walked through the airport to the security line I went through my mental checklist. Set up dog sitter, check. Lock the door, check. Lock my car, check. When I arrived at the security line and was going through the metal detector I remembered the necklace I had on. The machine beeped loudly and I looked at the officer. "Officer, I totally forgot about the whole metal detector thing, I'm so sorry" I explained frantically. The officer just laughed, "I know I saw the necklace on you when you were coming up to the security line, I just wanted to see the look on your face when the machine beeped!" he laughed while giving me a quick pat down. "Have a night flight" he added. I let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding and walked away with a smile on my face, _at least **someone** has a sense of humour_. I walked over to the check-in desk and showed them my ticket and was directed to a seating area. I saw a familiar face sitting down on a chair and realized it was one of my friends, I waved while calling his name, "Hey Jake!" Jake looked up from his iPad, _he was always on that thing_ , and waved “Oh hey, Sandra!” When I made it to the chair beside him I noticed he was playing some strange game that involved bridges. I couldn't bother asking what it was called, I could never keep up with him and the new games he downloaded. Jake and I talked for a while and caught up with each other and soon enough my flight was being called. I hugged Jake goodbye and walked to my plane with a smile on my face, _this vacation could not have come sooner_ I thought. As I found my seat and was looking out the window I realized something. I hadn't fallen down or tripped today! _I guess wishes on stars do come true._


End file.
